


Echoes

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus tells Sirius how he feels, but can Sirius bring himself to say it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

" _I love you."_

Echoes, echoes, deep inside his head.

" _I love you."_

He can't bring himself to say it. He can't feel what he desperately wants to feel.

" _I love you."_

He watches Remus's face as he speaks the words – so softly, so effortlessly, so real.

" _I love you."_

Why can he not say those three words back?

" _I love you."_

Is it because he's never loved anybody before?

" _I love you."_

Echoes.

" _I love you."_

Not his mother, not his father, not his brother.

" _I love you."_

Nor has he ever been loved.

" _I love you."_

Until now. Until Remus. Until this.

" _I love you."_

Soulmates.

" _I love you."_

His heart beats fast as he watches Remus's face – smiling, happy, content.

" _I love you."_

He closes his eyes, lets the tears roll down his face.

" _I love you."_

Pureblood. Cold. Black.

" _I love you."_

It doesn't have to be this way...

" _I love you."_

Echoes, deep, deep...

" _I love you."_

Over and over and over again.

" _I love you."_

Reaching deep within himself, trying to find what he's looking for.

" _I love you."_

A light. A bright golden light.

" _I love you."_

Breaking through the Blackness of his heart.

" _I love you."_

Remus.

" _I love you."_

" _I love you, too."_


End file.
